<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream by aurorawastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097628">dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken'>aurorawastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided feelings, Short, dream - Freeform, kinda sad, like really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George as a dream about dream and he can't stop thinking about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, i hope you guys liked it! It's my first time writting about dnf but i really liked writting it</p>
<p>Also this was inspired by the song Dream about you by Mxmtoon, i'm addicted to this song right now</p>
<p>I know this is short but i really like it like that so i didn't want to had any unnecessary stuff<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up from his dream. He woke up to a dark room, he thought he was lost for a second, thinking that maybe he was still in his dream.<br/>
But he slowly started to recognize his bedroom and his furniture in the dark. </p>
<p>He sat on his bed so he could lay his back against the wall. His breath was heavy, in his head, he could still picure his dream clearly.</p>
<p>He never had a dream like this one. It wasn't much different from other dreams that he had before. He was used to seeing his friends in his dreams. But he wasn't used to feel like this when he's seeing  him.</p>
<p>George tried to clear up his mind, make the butterflies go away, stop his hands from sweating. But as soon as he closed his eyes he could only see one thing, dream.</p>
<p> George preferred to go play minecraft instead of constantly remembering his dream. He didn't want to think about it too much, it was just a dream. Playing games always help him to clear his mind no matter the situation.</p>
<p>After hours of playing, George's memories of his dream started to fade away. He quickly started to forget it. Things were going back to the way they were supposed to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A few days later, while he was playing with his friends, the blury memory of dream came back to him. Now his dream was clear again. George couldn't get it out of his head. And the wheeze coming from his headset wasn't making things easier for George to forget dream.</p>
<p>George's character had stopped moving for a minute. The voice of dream was what made George came back to reality. But his dream was still on his mind. And somehow, George wanted to get back to his dream. That night, when George went to sleep, he closed his eyes in hope to go back to dream.</p>
<p> The next weeks were weird for George, he tried to ignore it as much as possible, ignore the feelings that were cleary there. But everyday he found himself thinking about his dream. How it felt, how he felt about dream. Everytime George was with his friends he could only picture dream in his mind. </p>
<p>He was always there, George could see him clearly, like in his dream. Sometimes, it felt so real that George thought he had gone back to his dream.</p>
<p>One day, George woke up in the middle of the night, founding himself thinking about the dream he had again last night. It took him a moment to realized that tears where rushing down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Because that night, George realized it was just a dream.<br/>
And it will always be just a dream.</p>
<p>George decided to go back to his dream one last time, to say goodbye to dream.</p>
<p>When George woke up, he felt his heart break.</p>
<p>He could never go see dream again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>